May the Valar Bless Us
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: Aranel is the young lady of the golden wood. She has just met her bonded prince Legolas, what we she and Legolas do, as the one ring has been found and a dangerous journey is about to begin. Will the evil Sauron break them apart? May the Valar bless them on their journey. Legolas/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello eveyone! New story here that is a collaboration with my friend Kelsey! This is my first ever Lord of The Rings fanfic so excuse me if any of the information is wrong. Please comment and tell me if there is a mistake. ENJOY!~MWLS **

**Chapter 1  
**

Many years ago I was born. To men I was an incredible age, but I was average compared to many elves. In my many year's on Middle Earth I have felt the world changing. This world has known little peace since the forging of the one ring and the last alliance of elves and men. I was but an elfling then, I could barley comprehend the war.

I was born in the Golden Wood to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. My name is Melethainiel, often I am called Aranel. I am a lady of the golden wood.

Today we travel to the Kingdom of Greenwood, know known as Mirkwood fore there is a great evil that rest upon it now. In all my years, I have never been to Mirkwood. Rather strange I must admit. I have heard many great stories of the kingdom. It is said that giant spider's roam the forest. I am not afraid of silly spider's.

I stood in my chamber now, looking down below me at the elves and the elflings. I wondered if the Valar would ever bless me with having a bonded. I quickly shook myself from this thought's that bombarded my head, It was time to get ready for the journey ahead.

I looked at myself in a mirror. Many would say I was beautiful with my long white hair that ran past my hips and full lips. My eyes were an icy blue that my people said shined like the rarest gems. I pulled my long hair up half way and braided it. After that I put my silver crown that was decorated with silver flowers in their center were blue diamonds. I wore a long white dress with my immortality neckless. I was ready to make the journey know.

I walked out of my chamber and into the thrown room, where my ada (Father) and my naneth ( mother) were waiting for me.

"Aranel, are you ready?" Ada asked. I nodded

We journeyed to the stables, where our horses were waiting for us. I walked to the youngest white mare. She was beautiful, her mane was light and blonde and her coat shiny and healthy. She was given to me by my Ada when I had came of age at 50. She was a descendent of the lord of horses and therefor immortal. Her name was Vanya. I loved her.

"Hello Vanya, ready for a ride?" I spoke softly as I petted her forehead. She nickered softly and nudged my hand in response. I got upon her back and we fell in line with the others. Many of them were part of the guard including Haldir, the leader of the guard. Haldir and I were close we spent many night's practicing with our bows together. We were not in any since romantically involved, for I had not felt the pull of the need to be bonded. He was like the elder brother I never had.

I rode up, past my ada and naneth, straight to Haldir. He was in his usual legging's and tunic with his hair in the warrior braids and a bow strung on his back with a clad of arrows.

"Haldir, my dear friend, how are you this morning?" I asked, grinning. He turned his head at me and responded

"Melethainiel, my lady, I am fine"

"I have told you time and time again Haldir to call me Aranel!" I said.

He grinned, " But my lady, if I did , I would not get such as response as this" He teased. I huffed and looked at the scenery around us. We were now beginning to climb the mountain's that had to be crossed to enter Mirkwood. These mountain's were rocky and the path that lead up them was narrow, someone easily inexperienced in riding could easily go toppling over the edge. I patted Vanya on her neck to calm her.

We had about a day's journey over the mountain and into Mirkwood. Now we were on the old road that lead through Mirkwood.

Suddenly my friend, Ella, came to me.

"Aranel, we should be arriving shortly." She told me. Ella was always a very high strung elf. She always followed the rules and traditions. She didn't believe that elleth (female elves) weren't supposed to know how to defend themselves with a bow or any sort. Most of all she believed that a princess (meaning me) shouldn't be taught to use them. I just happen to be the best shooter in Lothlorien (much to her displeasure).

"It is said that that after dark that these woods are larking with dark creatures, Ella, I'm sure you are glad to be getting so close." I told her still looking forward, teasing her.

"Well, one can not be too careful." She muttered.

We continued our journey until we came across the grand kingdom. It was lovely, though not as much as Lothlorien. Little elflings and elves were waving and greeting us as we passed by them. I smiled and nodded my head.

We arrived and there were many elves that could only be King Thranduil's court. King Thranduil was tall and had long blonde hair with blue eyes. On top of his head was a spiked crown that had fresh flowers on it because it was Spring. We got off our horses and bowed respectfully, He returned our bow, as did his court.

"Hello friends! I hope your journey went well?" He asked

"Yes thank you Thranduil" My naneth said. The King nodded his head and turned to me. His eyes scanned me and I stood tall.

"You must be Melethainiel, I have heard rumors about how beautiful you were, but I must say they did not give you just." If elves could blush right now, I would diffidently be a nice pink.

"Thank you, King Thranduil" I said, bowing again. I rose up and my eyes caught an Elf's. His eyes were beautiful, like the sea. He was tall and muscular, but not overly so, but just enough to know he wielded a bow. His hair was the same as King Thranduil's, long and blonde, except his were in warrior braids. He was extremely attractive as all elves were. But there was something different about him. I could feel the pull to bond with him! By the look upon his face, I could tell he felt the need to also. That was when I noticed the small crown on his head. He was Mirkwoods Prince!

"This is my son, Legolas" King Thranduil said, Legolas stepped forward and bowed to my parent's and then turned and bowed to me. I felt the need to reach out and pull him close. I could feel my soul yearning to be joined with is. Legolas stood only a few feet away, and yet it felt like miles in my heart. My mother stood watching us with knowing eyes. My mother is an elven witch and posses the gift of the sight, past, present, and future.

"Thranduil, I believe that our kingdoms will be joined." She said and gestured to Legolas and I. We were still staring into each others eyes, not willing to let our gazes drop from one another.

"Well this causes for celebration!" He exclaimed

The others left, leaving Legolas and I.

"It seems as if we are to be bonded" I said turning away against my bodies protest to be next to him. I walked through the court yard and into the practicing area. I could hear his light foot falls following me. In the practicing area there was many bows and knives to choose from. I picked up a bow and notched and arrow and sent it flying into the target, hitting dead center.

"Yes, it would seem" He said. His voice was so beautiful, like bells. He brushed against me and grabbed the bow in my hands. Our fingers brushed against each others and a jolt was sent through me. He caught my gaze once more and fired and arrow, not looking away from my eyes. His arrow split mine through the center and imbedded itself in the target.

* * *

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I will be doing Aranel's POV and Kelsey will be doing Legolas's (: My first ever collab story! So please tell me what you think and if there is any information that we have messed up on please feel free to tell us so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter was written by Kelsey! It's in Legolas's POV. Like I said before, this is our first ever LOTR's fanfiction, so some of the information my be OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 2**

I was born in the Kingdom of Greenwood, now known as Mirkwood fore the great evil that rest upon it, to King Thranduil. I was named Legolas and I am the prince of Mirkwood.

Today we have very important visitors from the Golden Wood, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I was now in my chamber preparing as I put on my best tunic, as requested by my father, before fixing my warrior braids. I then placed my traditional crown for occasions such as these upon my head before going to where my Ada and his court were waiting.

"Are you ready, Legolas?" My Ada asked.

"Yes, Ada." He just smiles and nods his head.

Then, not a moment later, the guests arrive.

Among them is a very beautiful elf, more beautiful than most, even by elvish standards. Then, I see her crown. She must be the mysterious princess of the Golden Wood.

They dismount their steeds and bow to the court, which is then returned.

"Hello friends! I hope your journey went well?" Ada asked.

"Yes, thank you, Thranduil" Lady Galadriel said. Ada nodded his head before turning towards the princess.

"You must be Melethainiel. I have heard rumors about how beautiful you are, but I must say, they did not give you justice."

"Thank you, King Thranduil" she said, bowing again. She rose up and her eyes caught an mine. Her eyes were beautiful, a unique icy blue. She was tall and muscular, but not overly so, but just enough to know she wielded a bow. Her hair was long and white pulled into a braid. I could feel the pull to bond with her! By the look upon her face, I could tell she felt the need to also.

"This is my son, Legolas" Ada said and I stepped forward and bowed to her parent's and then turned and bowed to her. I felt the need to reach out and pull her close. I could feel my soul yearning to be joined with hers. Melethainiel stood only a few feet away, and yet it felt like miles in my heart. Her mother stood watching us with knowing eyes.

"Thranduil, I believe that our kingdoms will be joined." She said and gestured to Melethainiel and I. We were still staring into each others eyes, not willing to let our gazes drop from one another.

"Well, this causes for celebration!" He exclaimed.

The others left, leaving Melethainiel and I.

"It seems as if we are to be bonded" She said turning away. She walked through the court yard and into the practicing area. I quietly followed after her. In the practicing area there was many bows and knives to choose from. She picked up a bow and notched and arrow and sent it flying into the target, hitting dead center.

"Yes, it would seem" I said. I brushed against her and grabbed the bow in her hands. Our fingers brushed against each others and a jolt was sent through me. I caught her gaze once more and fired an arrow, not looking away from her eyes. My arrow split hers through the center and imbedded itself in the target.

"Excellent aim, Prince Legolas," she says, bowing her head in approval.

"Please, just Legolas. The titles are all just show, Melethainiel," I tell her.

"Then please, call me Aranel, Legolas." I smile at her before realizing how close we are. I take a small step back, the bow still in my hands. I place it back with the others before I turn back to her.

"Would you like a tour of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, please. This is my first visit here and I would like to see all of its beauty," she replied. I offer her my arm which she takes without a thought. I lead her away from the practice area and walk towards the stable. I lead her to my steeds stall.

"This one is mine. Her name is Caladwen."

"A lovely name for a beautiful mount. My own, Vanya, can barely compare." I smile at her and lead her away, this time to the market.

We pass through and see many shops with all of the merchants bowing to us. Before I can take her to see anything else, a messenger comes to us.

"My prince, the king requests the presence of the princess and yourself in the great hall." I nod my head at him then turn with Aranel in that direction. We come upon the doors quickly and promptly enter. I find my father with her parents and I quickly bow to them.

"You wished to see us, Ada?" I ask.

"Yes. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and I have discussed it and because of this new development regarding the two of you being bonded, we have decided that before we announce it officially Princess Melethainiel will stay here for a year to see how you live. When that year is up, you will both travel to the Golden Wood and live there for a year to see how she lives. When those two years are up, you will be officially betrothed in front of both the courts and the court from Rivendale. Any questions?"

"No, Ada. Everything seems fine and in order. Anything else?"

"The princess will travel back home to pack for her stay here and will return as soon as she can with one guard, Haldir. He is her personal guard for they have a sibling like bond. If you are not able to travel with her, he will," Lady Galadriel says. I nod my head in agreement. "Good. That is all for now. We shall travel home tomorrow. You are free to do what you want for now." We both bow to them before we leave the room.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" I ask as we wander through the courtyard.

"That sounds lovely, Legolas. I'm sure Vanya is itching for a good race. Let us see if your Caladwen can best her." I laugh at this and she quickly joins in. We go off to the stables once more. She goes to the guest stalls to retrieve Vanya while I take Caladwen out to the paddock. I mount once she arrives before leading her to the trail we will be racing on.

"The first one to the fork in the path and back is the winner. Winner picks our next competition." She smiles widely at this before nodding her agreement. "Okay. On the count of three. One... Two... Three!" We both take off like lightning I am in the lead for the first few yards before I see her pulling up alongside me. We are side by side for about a yard before she pulls in front effortlessly. The fork is about six yards away and I am just barley behind her. She pulls an excellent turn at the fork before racing back to the starting line. I am only seconds behind but it seems as though I have no chance of winning. I do not give up though, I just push harder and am running almost right beside her. With the finish in sight, she turns and blows me a kiss before spurring Vanya on in a last burst of speed.

"Excellent riding, my kind sir. A valiant effort on your part to try and win." She laughs at the thrill and I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, my lady. You are a very skilled rider yourself. I was fairly beat and by a beautiful lady no less." She laughs even more and it is so contagious I join in.

"Well do not fret, I will not tell any of the court of your loss. Now as for our next competition. It shall be a test of wit. When I return for my stay, we shall have Haldir ask us questions. Whoever can answer the most wins. Again, winner will pick the next competition."

"Agreed. In the end, we shall see who is the best, my lady."

"Yes, we shall. Now, let us return. I am sure there is a grand feast prepared." We walk the horses back to the stables and give them a snack for their good run. I accompanied her to the great hall once more and took her to the seat beside her mother. We all sat and ate our fill of the spread while keeping up hearty conversation.

Today has been eventful and full of surprises. I did not plan to meet my bonded but I will admit that it is the best moment to meet the one who will be mine for all of eternity. I cannot wait to see what our future has in store for us...

* * *

**From now on all the chapters will be in 3rd person. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by Kelsey. We hope you enjoy it and review. Next chapter in Aranel's POV coming soon.**

**A/N: I have been informed that some of you are afraid that Aranel is becoming a Mary Sue. She isn't trust me! Now that we have the story rolling it be much better and her personality will unfold itself. Her past, and her very important future will be a major part in the lives of our fellowship, and middle earth as a whole. she is not going to be 'perfect' and 'unrealistic'. She will have mistakes. Now that that is taken care of, enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 3 (Legolas POV)

"Travel safely, Aranel. May the Valar bless your journey," I say to her in parting while I assist her in mounting.

"I shall try, Legolas. Namaarie (farewell) ." With that she rides off, Haldir following closely behind. I feel a slight ache in my chest from her absence that was just slightly bearable. I make my way back into the main courtyard on my way to the armory to grab my bow when I am stopped by my father.

"Legolas, sut naa lle umien (how are you doing) ?" he asks me, concern in his eyes.

"Fairly well, father. Although since she has left there is a slight ache in my chest," I tell him this hoping there is an answer as to why this happened.

"That is an effect of your powerful bond with the Lady Melthainiel. Only the very strongest of bonds have this." I nod my head in acceptance of this answer because it makes sense.

"Thank you for your insight, father. I think I shall go to the archery range and clear my head."

"Very well. Do not overwork yourself though. You are a very good marksman already." I nod my head again before giving a slight bow and going to retrieve my bow. I quickly slip on a quiver of arrows before heading out to the range. Once I feel I am far enough away, I notch an arrow and tune out my surroundings. I center myself before aiming and releasing the bow string, the arrow flying forward and hitting the target dead center. Instead of splitting the arrow, I aim my next shot at another target, this one farther away. It goes on like this for another half hour before I hear the sound of someone walking behind me. I turn to find an unfamiliar elven face.

"Prince Legolas," he greets with a bow. I incline my head in return before he speaks again. "Lord Elrond of Imaldris has requested your presence for a very I portent meeting. He feels that the subject of said meeting may require your master marksmanship." I think this over for a minute and decide that this is a good distraction as any to keep my mind off the ache in Aranel's absence.

"I shall attend the meeting. Tell Lord Elrond I shall be there as soon as possible." I almost send him away before thinking of Aranel. I decide I may as well use him to send her a message. "Messenger, on your way back to Imaldris, can you go by the Golden Wood and inform Lady Melthainiel to not return here as planned?"

"I will certainly do that, your highness. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, you may leave." He nods his head and gives a quick bow before quickly walking away. I turn back to the targets and go to retrieve the arrows from their targets. I slip them into the quiver and turn to walk back to the armory to put my equipment away. Once that is done I go back to the courtyard to see if father is there. When he is not I go to his library to find him sitting in his chair, looking at one of the histories.

"Father," I greet. "A messenger from Lord Elrond came while I was practicing with my bow. My presence is requested in Imaldris for a meeting. It seems Lord Elrond thinks my marksmanship is needed for the topic of the meeting." Father sets his book down and thinks over the information.

"What of the Lady Melthainiel?" he asks.

"I asked the messenger to inform her of the change in plans on his return to Imaldris." He nods his head in acceptance of my thinking.

"Very well. Rest tonight. You shall leave in the morning once everything is ready."

"Yes, father," I say with a bow before retreating back to my chambers.

* * *

"You and your company should arrive in about a week, Legolas, but make sure you do not overrun Caladwen. She is not used to journeys such as these, especially with such terrain."

"Yes, father. Do not worry," I say.

"Very well. Be off with you then. May the Valar bless you with quick speed." I incline my head before turning Caladwen about and riding down the path followed by my three companions. I take some slight detours trying to avoid much of the mountainous terrain but this takes me farther from the normal route to Imaldris. It becomes dark soon so I tell my companions we shall stop to camp for the night. We eat a quick meal before we all turn in for the night, taking shifts on watch.

* * *

Five days into our travels and we are making good pace. I think that we shall arrive in Imaldris within the next day or two. Caladwen has proven herself very well on this journey making me very proud. We haven't had to stop much and I know the others are glad to be nearing our destination. We are all in need of a good night's rest.

"We shall be there soon, my prince," Gwendheil calls from her spot ahead of the party. I am glad for this but I have no idea what we are riding to.

* * *

When we arrive around lunch the next day, Lord Elrond is in the courtyard standing with his daughter Arwen and their court.

"Prince Legolas!" he exclaims. "How good it is to see you. I hope your travels were well."

"They were well, Lord Elrond. And please, just Legolas."

"Of course, Legolas. Come, you and your companions must be famished. I shall have a lunch prepared for you while you become settled in your rooms." With this he motions my company forward, leaving two of his court to take our steeds to the stables.

"Lord Elrond, may I ask why I was sent for?"

"You will know in due time, Legolas. The meeting shall take place tomorrow morning. Do not worry yourself so." I fall silent, nodding my head before finishing my lunch and retiring to my quarters.

* * *

After breakfast in the morning I am shooting on the target range when an elf from Lord Elrond's court comes to retrieve me.

"Prince Legolas, Lord Elrond is about to start the meeting if you would follow me please." I follow him to the balcony where breakfast was at. I did not know who was going to attend so I had taken care when getting ready this morning. I worn my best tunic but I left my crown in my room. Once I arrive I see Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, and Aragorn. Also in attendance are another man, a dwarf, and a hobbit.

"There you are, Legolas. You have arrived right on time. We may have one more joining us but we shall go ahead and start."

"Excuse me, my Lord, but may we have some introductions. I fear that everyone is not aquatinted with each other as well as you may think," Aragorn says.

"Of course, forgive me everyone. Beside me is the great wizard, Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf the Gray. Next is Aragorn, a Ranger of the Dunedain, Boromir from Gondor, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, elven archer from Mirkwood." I incline my head at them all in greeting and they all follow, Gimli last as if almost reluctantly. I move towards Aragorn so I may sit by him when everyone looks towards the archway.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were coming. Gentleman, may I introduce Lady Melthainiel of the Golden Wood," Lord Elrond announces. I look towards her in shock and completely forget where I am as I make my way towards her.

"Aranel," I start. "Mankoi naa lle sinome (why are you here) ?"

"Well the kind messenger came and told me of the change and I naturally asked him where you were going. Once I knew it was Imaldris I stopped at home for a short while to pack and grab my own weapons before Haldir and I rode off again. I arrived shortly before you did, but I asked our kind host Lord Elrond not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise," I say as I wrap her in a hug. She embraces me back but when we pull apart everyone is looking at us strangely, as if we have grown a third head.

"Excuse me, kind sirs. Although we have not officially announced it yet, Lady Melthainiel and I have recently learned that we are bonded." Only Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, and Aragorn know what this means. Lord Elrond seeing everyone else's confusion quickly explains.

"'Bonded' to elves means the same as soul mates. They are betrothed to be married although they have not formally announced it because by elven laws they were betrothed the moment they both accepted their bond." Everyone nods their head in understanding and my Aranel is smiling at them.

"Yes, Legolas and I only recently found out this great news about a week ago. And please, call me Aranel. Melthainiel is far too long. If we are to be friends and partake in this mission together I'm sure we can forgo titles. I am sure you are forgoing Legolas' as well." They all look at us confused again except for Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, and Aragorn. "Aiya (oh) ! I should have known you did not tell them, melamin (my love) . Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry)." She looks down quickly, embarrassed with herself.

"It is alright, A'maelamin (my beloved)." I assure her, placing my hand on her shoulder. Then I turn to address the others. "What she is referring to is my heritage. My father is King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Everyone falls silent in shock. I turn to Aranel who gives me a small, sad smile before mouthing 'Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry).' I chuckle at her. "It is fine Melamin (my love)." She smiled softly at me. I took her hand in my own and lead my lady to her seat, next to mine.

"Now let the council begin!" Announced Lord Elrond.

**How did you like it? Please review!**

**Love, **

** Brittany & Kelsey**


End file.
